


In The End

by Grungey_Romantic



Category: American Idiot - All Media Types, We Will Rock You - Elton/May/Taylor
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, I'm trying, M/M, Reincarnation, i was bored, idk my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grungey_Romantic/pseuds/Grungey_Romantic
Summary: Galileo's dreams aren't just words and sounds





	In The End

Galileo knew that his dreams weren’t just noise and words that swirled in his head after he woke up. That was just all he could bring himself to talk about. Besides, the noise and words always stayed. They always seemed to connect to something. A word connected to a sound, some words connected to other words. But the other dreams- the connection was there, but so vague. It was fuzzy, almost, like watching something you recorded a while ago that you completely forgot about, but the recording kept skipping and you had to piece together a memory you didn’t have. He remembered a bus, a strange box on a handle at his side. He remembered looking out at someone, standing with a girl. He remembered another man next to him. He remembered that man leaving. 

 

He remembered two more people. One was another man. A man with messy hair and a cocky grin and needles and no regard for authority or his own life. The other was a girl. A girl with dark purple hair and a beautiful smile and an attitude and a warm embrace. 

 

Beyond that- fuzzy moments. The man wrapping something around his arm. In a crowd with the girl. In the rain with the man. The girl leaving. Tears. Being wrapped the man’s embrace. 

 

He didn’t know these people. So he just focused on the words and noises and pretended that the other dreams didn’t happen.

 

He didn’t know who he was, at any point. 


End file.
